Survive
by Muse2488
Summary: But his Sensei is not here. It is Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello who are here. And as Leo climbs in next to Don, he promises himself that there will be nothing in all the worlds and universes that will ever take his family from him again. They will stick together. They will survive.


**A/N: So...it's been over a year since I've posted anything and I feel super bad about it. I'm so sorry I haven't been very active, but life has this way of getting hectic ya know? Anyways, this popped into my head after the season finale. I hope y'all enjoy it. (btw, I've missed y'all!)**

Michelangelo is a very 'go with the flow' kind of turtle and he is very much happy with that. Of course, that doesn't mean he doesn't care about things. On the contrary, he cares a lot about so very many things that it takes a lot for him to concentrate and focus on just one singular issue. He feels as if his mind is a lot like a Nascar race, a whole bunch of cars (but in his case thoughts) going really fast all at once. He is teased a lot by his brothers for his lack of concentration and sometimes it affects the team in a negative way. There are often times, though, that the youngest turtle _can_ zero in on a singular task.

And when that happens, he is formidable and unstoppable.

There is nothing that can take away his focus when one of his brothers are hurt. There is nothing that can take away his focus when there is someone innocent who is in danger and in need of his help. There is nothing that can take away his focus when someone has angered him and he is in search of retribution.

Michelangelo is a forced to be reckoned with when it truly counts.

For all that Michelangelo is, one thing remains constant and unchangeable, his ability to see the good in everything and everyone. He believes, _truly and wholeheartedly believes_ , that things will always work out for the good. He remained optimistic the first time he and his brothers faced Shredder and failed. He kept Donatello's spirits up when April wanted nothing to do with his family. He calmed Raphael when they watched in horror as their father was thrown into a whirlpool. He made sure Leonardo smiled at least once every day when he first awoke at the farmhouse.

Nothing is able to keep Michelangelo forlorn for long...until now.

Leonardo watches helplessly as his youngest brother twists and turns on his bed, ensnared by yet another terrifying nightmare, for the third time tonight. No amount of comfort from him or his other two brothers could console the youngest turtle.

"Any change?" Donatello asks as he walks into the room.

Leonardo shakes his head. "None."

Don sits down across from his older brother and whispers, "I don't know how to fix this."

Leonardo looks up and frowns. His younger brother is pale, his eyes sunken in, making him look much older than his 17 years.

"This isn't something you can just fix Donnie." Leo says.

"That's my job though," says Donatello, his voice is shaky. "I'm the one who fixes things, I'm the one who takes what's broken and makes it work again."

Leonardo shakes his head and reaches a hand out to Donatello's shoulder. "It's not that simple this time little brother."

"What're we gonna do Leo?" Donnie asks, tears welling up in his eyes.

Leonardo says nothing. He's not sure if there's anything that he can say to make his brother feel better. He's also unsure of what they're going to do. There is no plan for this, there are no words for what they all have just witnessed.

"We're going to stick together." Leo replies. It's the only thing the leader can say at this time. Leonardo is terrified of losing more family, the only thing that resonates within his very soul is for him and his brothers and friends to stick together.

"Dr. Honeycutt says we'll be arriving shortly." April says from the doorway. Leo heard her approach, however, he kept his eyes on his youngest brother.

"Where exactly is that?" Donatello asks.

April shrugs. "I dunno, he won't tell me anything."

The red haired girl walks up to Michelangelo and rubs a soothing hand down his face. She closes her eyes and her brow furrows. It's another few seconds before her eyes are open once more.

She sits next to Donnie. "He's having a really bad nightmare."

"Is it about…" Donatello trails off, unable to say the name Leo knows they're all thinking of.

April only nods as she stands and leaves. The room falls silent and Leo wants to scream and rage and cry for his father, his brothers, his friends. But he knows he can't. He has to remain strong, to lead everyone in this time.

His immediate younger brother walks into the room, his face an expression of rage and fear. Raphael says nothing as he walks up to Michelangelo's bed and places his hand on the orange-banded turtle's cheek.

"Mikey." Raphael whispers softly.

Michelangelo makes no sign of recognition.

"Mikey...hey, I uh...I need you to wake up for a sec, okay?" Raphael tries again, his voice is growing hoarser as he speaks.

"Raph…" Leonardo reaches for his shoulder, but Raphael shakes him off.

"I got his Leo." Raph says.

"C'mon little brother…" Raphael encourages, climbing into the bed next to his youngest brother. The normally stoic turtle pulls the youngest into his arms and whispers soothing words.

Michelangelo's writhing slows and the whimpers soon turn silent.

Donatello follows Raphael's example and stretches out on the other side of Mike. Leonardo feels tears spring to his eyes as the scene in front of him unfolds. His heart aches for his father and he wishes for nothing more than for his Sensei to be here and help them through this.

But his Sensei is not here. It is Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello who are here. And as Leo climbs in next to Don, he promises himself that there will be nothing in all the worlds and universes that will ever take his family from him again.

They will stick together.

They will survive.


End file.
